Une histoire de Chaussettes
by HP write or dream
Summary: OS écrit à plusieurs mains. "Une histoire de chaussettes, d'amitié et de fête d'anniversaire". Enjoy!


Une histoire de Chaussettes

Voici venu le temps de l'île aux enfants ! C'est tout les jours le printemps ! C'est le pays joyeux des enfants heur...  
>BANG ! D'un coup de baguette, Alice Tagliatelloni avait pulvérisé le réveil, qui alla se réfugier sous la table de chevet, continuant de murmurer "des monstres gentils, c'est un petit paradis". Dans la tour des Serdaigle, plus précisément dans le dortoir des filles de 5ème année, une jeune fille s'éveilla avec la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important.<br>Elle regarda sur sa table de chevet et soupira. Pas étonnant, pendant la nuit, ses boucles d'oreilles en radis avaient s'étaient détachées de ses oreilles et avaient atterri comme par magie sur sa table. Elle comprenait maintenant. Lorsqu'elle dormait sans ses radis protecteurs, les Nargoles trouvaient le moyen de lui voler ses souvenirs importants. Elle se hâta de remettre ses boucles fétiches mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait quelques heures avant que la mémoire ne lui revienne.

Luna Lovegood, chaussettes dépareillées, chaussures à la main, cheveux emmêlés et cravate mal serrée, descendait les escaliers menant à la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Les nargoles mettaient moins le souk dans vos idées lorsque vous aviez le ventre plein, c'est bien connu. Elle descendit les escaliers comme un zombie, essayant vaguement de recoller les morceaux de sa mémoire. Mais que pouvait-il y avoir de si important aujourd'hui? Ce n'était pas l'équinoxe de printemps, celle-là, elle l'avait fêtée la semaine passée, en allumant un feu de joie dans la salle commune. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et s'assit pensivement en se souvenant de la panique liée au fait qu'elle avait laissé son feu s'échapper et attaquer les élèves. En apparence, du moins, parce qu'elle était sure que le feu avait juste voulu jouer avec eux.

Un bout de pudding tomba mollement sur son menton et une élève rigola.

"Est-ce que tu sais qu'un troisième sourcil a poussé sur ton front, cette nuit?" lui demanda-t-elle sans aucune méchanceté.

La fille fronça le sourcil et se leva brusquement, quittant la table. La salle était encore à moitié vide, et les quelques élèves déjà arrivés étaient affairés à terminer leur nuit. Seul, le professeur Snape, comme toujours, semblait être éclatant de mauvaise humeur. Luna se souvint soudain que sa première heure de cours était avec l'homme en noir. Peut-être est-ce l'occasion de tester quelques nouveautés ou de créer une potion pour repousser les joncheruines? La jeune fille se fit pensive. Une multitude de choses lui passaient ça et là dans la tête, des idées à chaque fois plus folles les unes que les autres. Et pourtant en ce jour, quelque chose lui manquait. Son regard absent parcourut la salle, puis tomba sur les chaussettes de Snape. S'il était habillé tout en noir, il avait des chaussettes violettes a poids verts et rose fraise tagada. Luna éclata d'un rire discret, entre le ricanement de gobelin déshydraté et le hululement gracieux d'une chouette. Snape de retourna vivement, sa robe noir un instant assez proche de son corps pour qu'on puisse voir ses abdos.

« Qui a poussé ce rire digne d'un elfe de maison qui a abusé de la bieraubeurre ? »

Luna poussa un cri strident, en parfaite synchronisation avec Snape. Un elfe de maison. La chaussette. Et soudain, dans sa tête, des petites lettres clignotantes marquées anniversaire de Dobby, violettes vertes et roses chaussette. Mais lorsque le professeur se leva, renversa trois première années au passage, enleva trente points à Potter qui avait croisé son regard et s'avança vers la table des Serdaigle, tout s'éteignit dans la tête de Luna. D'une voix doucereuse, le professeur lui annonça qu'elle était en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine dès le lendemain pour trouble à l'ordre public. Puis, d'un mouvement de cape magistral, il tourna les talons, mit Potter en retenue pour avoir respiré, et sortit de la Grande Salle, les portes claquant derrière lui. Luna se fichait bien de la retenue. Elle oublierait certainement de la faire jusqu'à ce que Rusard ne la kidnappe - Snape avait en effet très peu de patience avec elle. Ses chaussettes en revanche... C'étaient des couleurs d'anniversaire! Ballons, confettis et toutes sortes de feux d'artifices multicolores comme ceux que vendaient les frères Weasley. Si on leur passait commande, ils pouvaient même les faire écrire le nom de la personne.

Merlin, elle avait oublié l'anniversaire de Dobby, qu'elle pouvait être tête-en-l'air parfois! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. En un bon, elle fut sur pieds et se jeta presque sur la table des Gryffondors où deux rouquins identiques buvaient du jus de citrouille.

"Fred, Georges, j'ai besoin de vous.  
>- Luna! Comme c'est...<br>- ... Gentil de ta part de passer...  
>- ... Nous dire bonjour!"<p>

Luna soupira. Ce n'était pas un jour à dire bonjour, pourtant! La situation était urgente!

"Il me faut un de vos feux d'artifice d'anniversaire personnalisables. Je paierai le prix qu'il faut."

Sur ces mots, elle partit vers la salle de potions, déterminée. Estomaqués, les Weasley se dévisagèrent : elle ne leur avait pas dit quel nom ils devaient mettre sur le feu d'artifice.

"C'est l'anniversaire de qui, aujourd'hui?" demanda Fred.  
>Son frère lui rendit un regard plein de malice. Ce cher "Personnalisable" n'allait pas en revenir.<br>"Après tout, le client est roi!"

D'un pas guilleret, Luna parcourut le dédale de couloirs qui la conduisit dans les tréfonds de l'école de sorcellerie. Dans un domaine que nul n'a jamais vu, dans le Laboratoire de Dexter... euh… Snape! D'autres élèves de son année attendaient devant la porte dans un silence de mort. Même les Nargoles s'étaient tus. Les minutes s'égrainèrent les unes après les autres, lentement, quand, dans un claquement sonore, le maître des potions ouvrit la porte de sa classe, invitant les invertébrés congénitaux qui lui servait d'élèves ou de rats de laboratoires plutôt, à prendre place dans la salle. La tête basse, les agneaux entrèrent dans l'abattoir, la porte de fer se refermant dans un grincement sinistre derrière leur innocence.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Luna observait avec fascination l'évolution caractérielle du bleu doré dans la fumée d'une potion et la géométrie variable des volutes du filtre de paix avancé qu'ils devaient préparer, se sentant totalement en phase avec sa potion, qu'elle insufflait de sa paix intérieure pour lui donner vie, imperméable à l'explosion du chaudron voisin. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir offrir à Dobby ? Son regard s'accrocha sur les muscles que l'on devinait sous la robe du Maître des cachots, avant de glisser à nouveau sur les chaussettes. Roses. Tagada. Bonbons. Gâteau ! Tout était clair.  
>"Je sais !" s'écria-t-elle. Même les chaudrons se turent, attendant une réaction de Snape.<br>"Oh, vous savez, Miss Lovegood ? Eclairez-nous donc. Avez-vous découvert l'enzyme qui rend la plume de phénix imperméable au philtre acide ? Avez-vous décrypté le manuel ancien de Numérobis III, Grand Potionniste du premier Pharaon.

Dans un coin, Enguérand Hobbs esquissa un sourire, et Snape fit disparaître d'un geste sa potion. Luna jeta un regard peiné a Snape. Numérobis III ? Enfin, tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une légende, et que le véritable auteur du manuel était Mafaliaba la 8e ... Enfin. Luna préféra laisser Snape a son ignorance alarmante pour lui expliquer la raison de son cri. Elle lui parla très doucement, en détachent bien ses mots, de ses chaussettes, des décoquetions intéressantes et autres jus qu'on pourrait réaliser avec, et du gâteau, et de l'effet bénéfique que cela pourrais avoir sur ses cheveux gras. Puis elle lui fit un grand sourire, agita sa baguette, et sorti en sautillant rapidement, les chaussettes a la main. Dans la tour des Gryffondors, plus d'un septième année alla se réfugier sous son lit quand retentit le rugissement du professeur Snape. Le rugissement, plus qu'un hurlement guttural, firent même trembler les fondations du château. Luna, bien loin de ces soucis, se dirigeait maintenant vers les cuisines, haut lieu de la gastronomie au sein du château. Elle était sûre de ne pas y être surprise par Dobby. En effet, le mercredi matin, l'elfe de maison s'occupait de trier le placard de caleçons du jeune Harry Potter par ordre de taille et de couleur, et les autres employés des cuisines avaient compris depuis bien longtemps qu'il était impossible de l'arracher à sa tâche.

La jeune Serdaigle entra dans la cuisine encore fourmillante du petit déjeuner, et après avoir salué les elfes qui l'adoraient depuis le jour où elle leur avait rapporté cette délicieuse plante équatoriale qui décuplait leurs sens, la canne à bis, elle se dirigea vers une des tables que Po, un elfe à la toge rouge, s'était empressé de débarrasser à son arrivée. Luna attacha ses longs cheveux en un chignon avec un bâton de vanille qui passait par là, retroussa ses manches, enleva les bracelets de pâquerettes qu'elle avait fabriqués hier pour qu'ils ne s'abîment pas, et se mit au travail, sous le regard attentif de Laa-laa, la créature tout de jaune torchonnée. Ce gâteau nécessitait des compétences scientifico-magiques très poussées. Il s'agissait de capturer l'essence même de la chaussette, dans sa pureté la plus élémentaire. Luna prit donc la meilleure casserole des cuisines, apportée cérémonieusement par Lala, l'elfe aux oreilles jaunâtres qui régnait en maître sur le vaisselier.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique de derrière son oreille, et l'agita précautionneusement en direction des brûloirs de la gazinière. Une flamme bleue s'éleva, et elle ajusta la température. S'il l'avait vue à cet instant, Snape aurait pu être f... fi..., disons qu'il ne lui aurait pas enlevé de points tout de suite. La casserole fut bientôt remplie d'eau, et placée au-dessus. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ébullition, elle y plongea les chaussettes aux couleurs vives. Un phénomène étrange se produisit alors : les couleurs commencèrent à dégorger, comme si elles essayaient de quitter la casserole! Luna jura.

"Zut! J'ai oublié le sel!"

Aussitôt, quinze elfes apparurent avec chacun un pot de sel, s'inclinant respectueusement devant elle. Luna s'approcha, tendit la main, et... réalisa que toutes les oreilles étaient tournées vers elle. Les elfes gardaient un œil sur son poignait, un autre lançait des regards assassins à son voisin. Choisir un pot de sel, c'était déclarer une guerre dont personne ne sortirait indemne.  
>"Oh et puis zut, je vais mettre ma pâquerette !" Défaisant son bracelet, Luna contribua ainsi à conserver le monde plus calme un jour de plus...<p>

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une odeur très forte - celle de l'anémonite ronflexique que synthétisent les chameaux aquatiques à la saison des amours, assurément- sortait du four. Les elfes s'étaient pour la plupart éclipsés quand les premières bulles vertes avaient commencé à se former dans la pâte, la cuisine était désormais particulièrement déserte.  
>La jeune fille sortit le gâteau du four, et l'enduisit de sucre glace, avant d'ajouter quelques effets décoratifs dessus. Voici donc qu'un gâteau odorant, recouvert de petits motifs couinant de gnomes de poivre découpés en forme de chaussettes, se tenait devant elle. Les elfes ébahis restaient à bonne distance : en effet, le gâteau semblait animé d'une volonté propre et prêt à se venger de son créateur.<p>

"Il a l'air délicieux, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Luna en souriant de toutes ses dents noircies par les morceaux de gnomes de poivres découpés en chaussettes. "L'odeur est plus vraie que nature!" Et les elfes n'eurent pas à se forcer pour acquiescer.

Mais elle ne pouvait le laisser ici. Tôt ou tard, Dobby rentrerait dans les cuisines et découvrirait le pot aux roses. Elle réduisit donc le gâteau au moyen d'un sort habile et le glissa dans l'endroit le plus sûr qu'il pouvait exister : sa trousse à crayons en bois de saule cogneur. Les crayons accueillirent le nouveau venu avec des couinements d'excitation. "Ne le mangez pas, il n'est pas pour vous!" Tandis que le gâteau se recroquevillait dans un coin, terrorisait, il exhalait une fumée protectrice aux douces effluves de pourriture. Luna, salua les elfes de maisons d'un signe de la tête et sorti de la cuisine en sautillant, laissant derrière elle une odeur des plus déstabilisante pour quiconque n'étant pas habitué. D'ailleurs, les elfes, dégoûtés, se hâtèrent d'aérer leur précieuse cuisine. Mais un problème des plus problématiques s'annonça bientôt; dans sa folie culinaire, la jeune Serdaigle avait totalement et littéralement dévalisé les cuisines et les frigidaires vides laissaient voir un funeste avenir pour le repas du midi des élèves ainsi que des professeurs. Tant pis, il y aura du gâteau pour tout le monde. Ainsi qu'une bonne intoxication alimentaire. Loin des problèmes qu'elle avait causés aux elfes, Luna, en plus du gâteau, cherchait maintenant un cadeau pour son ami Dobby. Qu'offrir à un elfe de maison?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Luna se massait machinalement le poignet. Elle avait offert cette superbe écharpe qui changeait de couleur en fonction de la météo à Ginny pour la fête de la musique, peut-être que... ? Mais non, Dobby serait gêné pour travailler. Et puis elle n'aurait pas le temps de commander de cadeau, il fallait donc qu'elle le fabrique elle-même. Luna laissa ses pas la guider jusqu'au hall, où Lavande Brown, à qui elle avait accidentellement mis feu l'année dernière lors d'une séance de l'AD, était en train de montrer ce qui semblait être un nouveau bracelet à grand renfort de cris à son amie Parvati (c'est drôle, Parvati sentait le bleu pâle, alors que sa sœur Padma sentait le bleu roi. Il devait y avoir une explication à ce phénomène). Luna jeta un regard distrait à son propre poignet, qui était dénudé. Tiens, le bracelet de pâquerettes était dans le gâteau pour symboliser le lien d'amitié qui les unissait, alors pourquoi ne pas offrir à Dobby d'autres fleurs ? Un bouquet irait superbement bien avec le gâteau.

La jeune fille ouvrit les lourdes portes en fer qui accédaient au parc, tandis qu'un flot croissant d'élèves se dirigeaient déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Mais où trouver de belles fleurs à Poudlard? Les seules fleurs des serres de Chourave avaient la fâcheuse habitude de pousser des cris de klaxon ou essayaient d'étrangler quiconque avait la mauvaise idée de les couper. D'ailleurs, Luna était contre la coupe des fleurs : pourquoi tuer de pauvres plantes et offrir des cadavres fanés alors qu'on pouvait offrir des belles fleurs bien vivantes et prêtes à être replantées? Luna offrait toujours des fleurs avec des racines et des mottes de terre. Ca lui semblait tellement plus logique. Presque aussi logique que de s'enfoncer à présent dans la forêt interdite pour cueillir le bouquet pour Dobby.

Elle se souvenait d'une petite clairière pas très loin du territoire des centaures, où elle avait pu admirer des roses cracheuses d'épines de toute beauté. Il suffisait, lui avait confié Hagrid, de les apprivoiser pour qu'elles cessent de s'en prendre à leur propriétaire et deviennent de merveilleuses roses de garde. Surement Dobby pourrait-il s'en servir pour garder sa réserve de cache-théières, ou bien ses paies. Après tout, où l'elfe libre pouvait-il garder ses salaires? Sur ces pensées, elle s'enfonça dans les bois en sautillant.

Dans le château millénaire, l'heure était à la boustifaille et aux ventres grognons réclamant leurs pitances tant attendue. Les élèves étaient tous assis à leur tables respectives, guettant l'arrivée des mets délicieux que les elfes de maison leurs préparaient jour après jours depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Les minutes passèrent sans que rien n'arrive, les tables restant désespérément vides, tout comme les estomacs des nombreux étudiants. Plus le temps passait, plus les murmures et autres chuchotis s'élevaient dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs, dominant le tout, semblaient également interrogatifs. Quelques choses clochaient. Severus Snape, encore grognon de son cours et du vol odieux de ses chaussettes favorites, lancés milles et une malédiction à voix basse, maudissant "cette stupide Lovegood et ses lubies". Le brouhaha ambiant fut soudainement interrompu lorsque les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle s'écrasèrent contre les murs de part et d'autres de l'encadrement. Devant les regards ébahis estudiantins et professorale se tenait une armée d'elfes de maison. Marchant entre les tables des Serdaigles et Gryffondors, les créatures affichaient une mine penaude, plus ou moins pleine de remords et certains trituraient frénétiquement leur tenue de cuisine. Dumbledore, imposant directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, se leva de sa chaise lorsque les elfes arrivèrent devant la table des professeurs. Un des cuisiniers que le directeur reconnu comme Trucmuch, s'avança vers lui et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

« On est à court de nourriture. C'est la pénurie. »

Un hurlement se fit entendre. Du côté des gryffondors, un célèbre rouquin, dernier mâle de la fratrie Weasley faisait une syncope tandis qu'à la table professorale, Dumbledore n'en menait pas large. Quant à Snape, l'inimitable Snape, prit d'une soudaine intuition, hurla un mot qui se répercuta sur les murs du château. Un nom plutôt. LE nom.  
>"LOOOOOOOOVEGOOOOOOOOOOOD"<p>

Pendant que Snape montait de trois octaves, Luna poursuivait sa route à travers les arbres centenaires de la forêt interdite. Elle n'avait pas peur non, car la forêt la protégeait. La jeune Serdaigle était une habituée des escapades dans ce lieux normalement fuit par les autres élèves. Bien vite, ses pas la conduisirent presque inconsciemment vers le domaine des centaures où se trouvaient les fleurs tant recherchées. Le domaine des centaures dans la forêt était un endroit plutôt étendu, mais facile à trouver pour qui suivait les flèches. Ainsi, quand Luna arriva à l'entrée Mercure 24, elle fut accueillie par une sentinelle au pelage pommelé et au visage juvénile. Ses crins ressemblaient à ceux que le professeur Snape les avait faits utiliser quand ils avaient dû faire une potion d'euphémisme intellectuel. Le centaure plongea son regard dans celui de Luna, et lui demanda :

« Wesh ma poule, qu'est-ce-tu cherches? »

Un peu surprise par ce langage des plus obscurs, Luna lui expliqua l'objet de sa venue, à savoir : un bouquet de fleur pour Dobby, l'elfe de maison. Touché par sa demande, le jeune centaure la conduisit dans une clairière au cœur de leur domaine, là où poussaient des centaines de fleurs cracheuses d'épines. Sur place, la jeune blonde se laissa envoûter par le parfum enivrant de ces plantes à la couleur écarlate. Et, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers elles pour les cueillir, le centaure l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Fais gaffe quoi. Elles sont grave vénères ces plantes yo. Genre j'ai mon cousin, il s'est fait défoncer quoi. Sont trop balèzes! »

Malgré le danger, Luna s'avança tout de même au milieu des plantes tant craintes.

Elle pensa tout de même que la couleur rouge des fleur pouvait indiquer un penchant nargolique parents aux fléchitui des herbes assez prononcé, et resta donc méfiante. Elle essaya d'avoir une conversation posée avec une des fleurs, qui commença soudain a parler d'une voix de bisounours rose bonbon qui serais devenu méchant après un passage chez Gargamel (oui, celui qui veux attraper les schtroumpfs). La fleur s'emblait effectivement assez vénère, pour employer le mot du centaure, et avait le sourire du chat de Gargamel, Azraël, fait qui troublait beaucoup Luna. Mais bien évidemment, la jeune fille à la douce voix n'allait pas s'arrêter à ça! C'est pourquoi de sa flatterie, la fleur bisounours cracheuse d'épines finit par ouvrir le bec et laisser tomber le fro... Bref, finit par lui cracher à la figure. Luna comprit que le temps des discussions était achevé et stupéfixa les fleurs en espérant que le sort tiendrait. Puis elle les arracha délicatement sous les yeux ébahis du centaure wesh-wesh à vrai dire, elle s'arcbouta dessus pour les retirer avec les racines, et bientôt, son bouquet aux multiples racines terreuses achevait de maculer son uniforme de taches boueuses. Sa surprise était enfin prête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller chercher sa commande chez les Weasley.

Satisfaite, Luna reprit son chemin. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le domaine des centaures, elle sentit le regard interrogatif du centaure sur elle, et prise d'un élan d'inspiration, déclara :

« Il y a aussi du gâteau. Tu en veux ?  
>- Vas-, balance, ma poule !<br>- Ce soir, à dix-sept heures dans les cuisines, pour une fête surprise. Tu viens ?  
>- Si y a d'la teuf, t'inquiète que je serai là ! Wesh Vas-y, j'vais me faire beau là. »<p>

A ce moment une voix retentit au loin :

« Platon Aristote ! J'espère que ta clairière est rangée, où tu vas comprendre la couleur rouge de Mars ce soir ! »

Le jeune centaure se raidit, son visage devenant aussi bleu que le casque en Lutin de Cornouailles de Luna. Après un dernier hochement de confirmation à la Serdaigle, il se détourna et partit en galopant au fond des arbres, en criant :

« J'arrive, maman ! »

Luna repartit donc vers le château. Mais alors que s'amorçait la silhouette de la tour d'astronomie, elle arriva à un croisement. Devant elle se trouvait le chemin qui menait à Poudlard, mais celui qui naissait sur sa gauche semblait guider jusqu'à un lit d'argent... Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle décida que le château n'allait pas bouger et qu'il pouvait l'attendre encore un peu. Luna s'engagea donc sur le sentier bordé d'épines, et après quelques minutes de marche, elle découvrit enfin la source de ce tapis argenté : des dizaines de fleurs sauvages avaient poussé. Ravie, Luna accourut vers elles, prenant garde cependant à ne pas marcher dans un nid de fourmis jaunes. Les fleurs n'avaient pas l'air suspectes ; tout au plus devaient-elles sécréter des substances urticantes... Se penchant alors pour en cueillir quelques-unes, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit soupirer dans le fond du puits de lumière qui se trouvait près d'elle !

« Oh, Edward... »

Une poignée de fleurs dans la main, Luna s'avança, et se trouva alors face à face à une des choses humanoïdes les plus étranges qu'elle eût jamais rencontrées : un être qui brillait littéralement au soleil, comme s'il s'était roulé dans un tas de paillettes à nargoles. Dans ses bras se tenait une jeune fille à l'air niais qui le regardait avec adoration, sa main sur la braguette à moitié défaite de son compagnon. Celui-ci se redressa soudain, et ouvrit la bouche :

« Oh, Bella. Il y a quelqu'un. » La jeune fille se concentra, puis son message finit par s'éclairer :  
>« Oh, Edward, tu dis donc qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »<p>

Entre-temps, Luna avait fini par s'approcher de l'étrange couple qui lui faisait face, et c'est avec naturel qu'elle leur demanda :

« Désirez-vous vous rendre à la fête surprise organisée en l'honneur de mon ami Dobby ce soir dans les cuisines ? »

Puis elle s'en alla joyeusement, les fleurs argentées s'harmonisant avec le reste du bouquet, rajoutant sur son chemin d'autres fleurs qu'elle rencontrait. L'après midi touchait presque à sa fin lorsque Luna rentra enfin au château, un énorme bouquet de fleur de toutes sortes dans ses bras fins. Rapidement, elle rejoint la tour des Gryffondors au 7e étage de l'édifice afin de récupérer sa commande très...spéciale chez les frères Weasley. Arrivée au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui s'entraînait à chanter, Luna lui indiqua poliment qu'elle souhaitait pénétrer la tour des rouges et or et par la même, invita le portrait à la petite fête dans les cuisines. La Grosse Dame, flattée par cette invitation des plus surprenantes, bascula sur le côté et laissa la jeune fille passer. A peine entrée, Luna repéra bien vite ses cibles. Deux têtes rousses, dans un coin de la salle commune, chuchotaient et riaient à voix basses. La jeune Serdaigle, son bouquet toujours dans les bras se dirigea alors vers eux de sa démarche fluide.

"Bonsoir les garçons. Je viens chercher mon paquet.  
>- Luna!<br>- On a...  
>- ce qu'il te faut!<br>- Tu vas...  
>- Adorer!"<p>

Bien vite, les jumeaux facétieux sortirent un carton de derrière un canapé et commencèrent à expliquer à Luna le fonctionnement de leur feu d'artifice personnalisé. Très satisfaite, Luna profita de sa présence en ces lieux pour invité la plupart des élèves à sa petite fête! Les dits élèves comataient sur les canapés de la salle commune pendant que leurs ventres criaient famines chez la fourmi sa voisine... humhum. Voyant l'heure se faire tardive, Luna embarqua son bouquet et ses feux d'artifices et sortit de la tour en sautillant. Bientôt il serait l'heure de la fête !

En descendant, elle croisa le Professeur Rogue, qui était occupé à courir après un Harry Potter terrifié - Luna se dit qu'il était très peu probable qu'il soit en capacité de venir à la fête de Dobby. Elle évita de prendre l'escalier du Grand Hall, la Dame Grise lui ayant indiqué que Peeves l'avait enduit de poix - pour la remercier elle l'invita à venir dans les cuisines vers dix-sept heures trente également-, et s'engagea dans une tapisserie dans laquelle un premier année se terrait après s'être fait crier dessus par le Maître de Potions. Après l'avoir brièvement réconforté, la Serdaigle coupa court et lui proposa de faire la fête pour remonter son moral. Soulagé, le petit Poufsouffle s'en alla.

Ayant enfin atteint le rez-de chaussée, Luna croisa Peeves, qui en avait fini avec l'escalier et était maintenant occupé à cacher les clés des salles de cours dans des armures. Répondant à son signe grossier de la main par un sourire, elle lui parla de son rendez-vous. Soudainement intéressé, Peeves s'éclipsa immédiatement.

Quand elle arriva dans les cuisines, Luna fut surprise d'y croiser Harry, suivi du Professeur Rogue. Etaient également présents les Gryffondors, le jeune centaure, accompagné de sa maman, la Dame Grise, une dizaine de sirènes, le petit Poufsouffle qui avait fait venir tous ses amis, le jeune homme qui brillait au soleil et sa compagne au sourire benêt, Hagrid, trois harpies, et au milieu de ce beau monde, un Dobby perdu qui ne savait où se mettre. L'ayant enfin repéré, Luna s'avança vers lui et, avec un grand sourire, elle lui tendit son bouquet de fleurs cracheuses d'épines fraîches et d'autres plantes. Dobby en était tout ému! C'était un magnifique bouquet, le plus beau qu'il ai jamais reçu de toute sa vie d'elfe de maison. La jeune Serdaigle dégaina sa baguette et retira le gâteau miniature de sa trousse. D'un geste souple elle lui redonna sa taille normale et tout le monde pu admirer le gâteau aux chaussettes. Au loin dans le ciel, les feux d'artifices des Weasley brillaient de milles feux et marquaient le ciel d'un grandiose "personnalisable" tandis qu'au chaud dans les cuisines de Poudlard, Dobby fêtait son plus bel anniversaire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est la fin. Nous espérons que ce One-shot vous à plut et surtout, de la part du forum Harry Potter : Write or Dream, nous souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire à Dobbymcl!<p> 


End file.
